


I'm Home

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cancer scare, F/M, Love, Running away from death, Slight OOC, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker hadn’t been feeling the best lately so she decided to bite the bullet and go to the doctors he news she gets turns her world upside down. Will Eliot stick by her at her time of need or will he run so he doesn't see the one he loves go through something to horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Parker hadn’t been feeling the best lately so she decided to bite the bullet and go to the doctors since no one else knew what was wrong with her, why she was feeling tired all the time. Even when it   
was her day off and she was just playing with her locks 

“Alice white?” I nodded “hi I’m Doctor Cara how are you?”

“I’m-“

“Sorry that’s a silly question I know you’re here to hear about your test results” I nodded 

“Okay” She moved around some papers reading over them stopping slightly I see her face drop slightly

 

“What?” I asked nerves God I wish I had told someone I was doing this

“Miss White when we were doing the breast exam we found a mass a rather large mass” Crap “We can’t tell what that mass is without doing a biopsy”

“Okay what does that involve and how long will it take? Please be blunt I like blunt because bluntly is honest” Doc Cara nodded

“Well, we would have to put a needle in your breast where the mass is and take a small part of it out to test it. I will put a rush on it because of how large the mass is and I should have the results by tonight, if it is cancer then you will have to come back tomorrow maybe the day after and we will have to figure out the best treatment”

“Okay. So I just go about my normal day until I hear from you. Yes you will have to take it easy though no heavy lifting you will be rather sore after the biopsy”

“Okay then let’s do this”

“Okay right this way”

3 hours later back Leverage INC Portland 

Everyone was sitting around at the table in the corner eating when I came in I moved sitting next to Eliot wincing slightly as the jolt went through my body 

“You okay Parker?” Everyone asked seeing me wince

“Fine just tested out a new rig got a little-twisted nothing I can’t handle” They all shrugged looking away but Eliot didn’t 

“Two things, One you and I both know we made a deal you don’t try any rigging by yourself unless I’m there to catch you and two I can see you are lying Parker what really happened” I sighed 

“Not here” I stood up heading out the back I hear Eliot say he would be back and started to follow me I moved away from the building down the street to the park I knew he was still following. I sat down on a set of swings and he sat beside me.

“Alright where alone tell me what’s going on” He pushed me on the swing but I stopped till my back was against him

“I may have cancer” I felt Eliot tense up behind me “I went and seen a doctor about how I have been off lately and she found something a big something. I get the result back today she put a rush on it”

“Where? How bad?”

“Breast and bad enough I may need a double mastectomy”

“Which is?”

“Both my breast being removed if there are still cancer cells after then I will have to go through chemo. If I beat cancer”

“When you beat it”

“When… they say I can get implants so I can still feel like a woman” I didn’t even see him moving before his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me onto his lap “I’m scared” I whispered not even hearing myself 

“I know but it will be okay I promise we will all be there for you” I shook my head

“I don’t want the team knowing not yet not till I know what to results are and what I’m going to do” I felt Eliot push me slightly so he could look at me 

“What do you mean what you are going to do, you are going to fight this right?”

“I don’t know yet… but she said if it’s spread more I’d have to go through some really intense Chemo. I don’t want that Eliot I don’t want what could be my last days to be in a bed hooked up to something that could be making me better but it’s making me sick

“Your still young Parker you can fight this”

“I don’t want to fight” I stood up yelling “My life growing up was horrible I became a thief because I was trying to get pay back for all that bad stuff I became a good guy taking down the bad guys, now I get cancer and I wonder if it’s worth it is my life worth it.”

“Yes, of course, it is Parker we love you I love you” I froze 

“You love me?” I felt my knees give out dropping down “Of course I do Parker I know this thing we’ve had for the last 5 years as just been sex and sometimes dinner but I fell in love with you, you’re crazy but funny, you are smart even when sometimes you ask stupid questions. You sing along to songs on the radio and you don’t even realise how amazing you are when you sing, or the nights that you spend at mine when I fall asleep you pick up my books and you read them with headphones in your ears listening to music you don’t even realise you start to sing and laugh and it doesn’t irritate me it makes me relax and just want to listen to you. I don’t flinch when you play with my hair and I hate people touching my hair. I love you, Parker”

“You know those nights that I’m singing do you ever listen to what I’m listening to” I see him shake his head 

“I listen to country music I want to listen to it because I know you love it, I want to know why you love it so I listen to it every night. I read the books you read so that I can feel like I understand you better, I play with your hair because when I had a nightmare your right there and the feeling I get curled up in your arms running my fingers through your hair it’s like the feeling I get when I jump off a building. I love you to Eliot I have been in love with you 3 years ago when you agreed to kill Dalton Rand because he made me cry for bringing up those memory’s about my brother you’re not a killer anymore but you would do it for me” I felt Eliot grab my hand pulling me back to sitting on his lap

“Please fight Parker I’m begging you to fight I finally got you please don’t leave me”

“You know in all the time that I’ve been listening to country music I found this song that I love second to the song you sang a few years ago”

“What songs that, sing it for me”

“It’s a duet but I’ll sing a part of it for you   
I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us  
Lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up  
'Til the sun goes down again  
'Cause I need you like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
I need you like a lighthouse needs a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, oh, I need you  
I smiled as Eliot joined it   
I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, oh, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you  
Oh, I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, too

“That’s a good song” He whispered 

“It is it reminds me of you the country boy in you” I felt Him smiled against my head “If it is bad and they can’t do anything I want to go home with you”

“What Darlin? what are you talking about”

“I grew to love the country when I was with you there I stopped being scared of horses and loved them especially the one you named after me”

“My little Thief yeah I like her to” 

“So is that a yes?” I turned my head slightly looking at him

“If it’s bad and the doctors say it’s too far gone to do treatment then no” I flinched looking at him shocked “I've seen men and woman die at my own hand I've watched the light fade from their eyes” He pushed me off his lap making me stand “I will not watch the light fade from your eyes so if you want to go back to Oki fine but I won’t go with you I won’t watch you die” he turned walking away

“Eli-“ I stopped as the phone started to ring I seen Eliot freeze I moved a little closer to him and answered.

“Hello”

“Hi is this Alice White?” it was doctor Cara

“Yes this is Alice, hi Doctor Cara” Eliot’s head turned towards me without looking at me 

“I’ve got some good news bad news for you”

“Okay well give me the bad news first”

“You are going to have to come in for surgery”

“When is the surgery booked for?” Eliot turned now fully looking at me

“Today hopefully so I’ve booked it for 3, you need someone to take care of you after because”

“Oh yeah that’s fine”

“You will need to rest for at east 2 weeks after”

“I plan to go to Oklahoma after so that’s fine.” Eliot looked angry spun around and walked away “Chemo?” 

“That’s the good news it’s not cancerous it something that’s called Fibroadenoma. It’s pretty much a tumour but it’s not cancerous. Normal we would leave it because they do go away over time but I   
remember you telling the doctor that the lump has been there for a year now” I wanted to run after Eliot but I knew he was best to just leave him

“Yeah a year maybe longer I never checked before that day it wasn’t till a friend of mine told me to check and do it often”

“That’s fine I do ask that you check more often” 

“I will now defiantly keep checking”

“Great that’s all, for now, I’ll see you at 3“

“See you then” I hung up sighing

“Damn you Eliot” I sighed and headed towards one of my many apartments grabbing some clothes for a few weeks and called an old friend   
With a Helicopter 

“Parker”

“Ethan”

“Is it time for that favour?”

“Yeah I’m in Boston and I need a lift from a hospital to a place in Oklahoma”

“When now? I’m no LA”

“No, not right now but you need to get here I’ll call when I need the ride it won’t be for at least a few hours just call to make sure it’s okay to land the Helicopter on their roof”

“Nah no need I know people there that can let me know when it’s free you will just have to make sure your timing is right”

“Fine by me I have to go I’ve gotta get to the hospital keep your phone on you miss my text or are late that favour you owe me will be multiplied”

“Yes sir” I shook my head hanging up.

Normally I would just walk to the hospital but I was feeling a bit tired. 

*****2 Hours later*****  
“Hey, Sophie it’s Parker sorry to leave this message to you just wanted to tell you guys I’m leaving for awhile please don’t try and look for me I don’t want to be found if it’s really important just call but I want to be alone. I’m sorry, tell everyone goodbye and… thank you” I hung up sighing and calling Eliot he answered on the 6th ring right before it went to voicemail he didn’t say anything just answered 

“Okay you don’t have to say anything I know you’re pissed and I’m sorry. I love you and I will miss you. I told Soph I was leaving I didn’t say why please don’t tell them I don’t want the knowing. I know you’re thinking what about you and that’s why I’m telling you to go be happy don’t worry about me find someone else find someone who’s normal and not crazy who understands that county boy in you better than I do. I love you Eliot Spencer” I hung up as the doctor walked in 

“Sorry did I interrupt something?”

“No it’s fine are we ready?”

“Yep were heading up now when you wake up you will be lump free and I hope to never see you again in the nicest way Miss White”

“You to doc”  
**** In Oklahoma**** 1 week Later****

“Come on buddy what’s wrong with you today. I know you miss Eliot I do to” I gently put the saddle on My Little Thief and strapping her in   
Once I had everything done I tried to call her to follow me but she wouldn’t I could hear the music playing in the barn so I started to sing with Jess Glynne remember that she loved that when we first met.

“Standing in a crowded room, and I can't see your face  
Put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK  
In my mind, I'm running round a cold and empty space  
Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK  
Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh  
The rising tide will rise against them all, oh” I moved wrapping my arms around her  
“Darling, hold my hand  
Oh, won't you hold my hand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore, won't you understand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk alone  
I'm ready for this, there's no denying  
I'm ready for this, you stop me falling  
I'm ready for this, I need you all in  
I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand  
Soul is like a melting pot when you're not next to me  
Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave  
Tryna find a moment where I can find release  
Please tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave  
Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh  
The rising tide will rise against them all, oh  
Darling, hold my hand  
Oh, won't you hold my hand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore, won't you understand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk alone  
I'm ready for this, there's no denying  
I'm ready for this, you stop me falling  
I'm ready for this, I need you all in  
I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand  
Don't wanna know  
That feeling when I'm all alone  
So please don't make me wait, 'cause I don't wanna break  
No, I don't wanna fall  
When you're next to me  
Can tell I'm not afraid to be  
That you don't make me wait, and never let me break  
You never let me fall  
Darling, hold my hand  
Oh, won't you hold my hand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore, won't you understand?  
'Cause I don't wanna walk alone  
I'm ready for this, there's no denying  
I'm ready for this, you stop me falling  
I'm ready for this, I need you all in  
I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand”

I spun around when I felt eyes on me I gasped seeing Eliot standing there My Little Thief went running.

“Hi ya girl how’s My Little Thief”

“She’s not eating” I half whispered. I see him pull an apple out of his pocket she ate it straight away “Or not she must have missed you. Take her for a ride she’s all saddled up she needs a good run” He nodded jumping up 

“You coming with?” he held is hand out towards me and I did everything in my power to not run over to him crying 

“No you go I’ll be here when you get back”

“Parker-” Damn it

“No go I’ll saddle up Saphira and I’ll meet you out there”

“Let me do it” he moved to ump down

“No, I’m fine I promise if I need help I’ll call just go” He growled but turned back riding off.  
It didn’t take long for me to get Saphira ready I had ridden with her this morning.

“Get it together Parker he’s probably not here for you this is his place remember he’s probably just here to tell you to leave”

“I’m not here to tell you to leave I’m here to check on you I missed you and wanted to make sure you okay see if there was something you wanted or needed “

“When you say check you mean still alive”

“Yeah something likes that”

“You don’t have to worry about that after you left she told me it wasn’t cancer it was a tumour called Fibroadenoma it’s not harmful and doesn’t hurt me but she wanted to remove it to be on the safe side”

“But you left” I could see the anger on his face

“Because you didn’t want me anymore how was I meant to be around you every day knowing that you left me you could have stayed hell you could have just come to the hospital to me I was scared Eliot I was scared that something would happen in the surgery I was scared of the drugs not being able to take care of myself around a whole lot of people you promised to catch me in I fall. I fell Eliot of a building if it wasn’t for a business partner of mine that court me before I plummeted to the ground and you wouldn’t have known because you ran away.   
I understand that you thought I was sick and was going off to die and you didn’t want to see that but what about what I wanted I was the one that could have been dying I was the one that was scared out of her mind. I needed you where were you Eliot where were you?”

“I was on the floor of my apartment thinking about this woman I love this little blond bombshell who somehow made me fall in love with her when I never wanted it. That made me think that all the things I didn’t deserve because of the bad things I did were nothing because the woman I love believed in me and made me a better person. I was dying on the inside-“

“Then stop god please just stop and love me like you always have. Make love to me like I know you can be the man that I have needed. Come home” I opened my arms and he quickly moved over picking me up so I was wrapping my legs around his waist

“I’m home”


End file.
